


Crabe

by malurette



Category: XIII (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Cancer, Drabble, Gen, Infertility, her firstname stayed a mystery a plot point and a spoiler for so long, i don't know whether i should tag her full name or not, i have horrible ideas, whatever
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Quand le major Jones prend un congé de six mois pour raisons de santé, les rumeurs vont bon train… et pas dans le bon sens.





	Crabe

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Crabe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** XIII  
>  **Personnage :** Jones  
>  **Genre :** drama médical/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Van Hamme & Vance, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Si demain Végéta se rappelait de cette soirée, il lui ferait la tête pour les six prochains mois ! »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Notes :** je blâme le _XIII Mysteries_ consacré à Betty pour cette idée  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Pour les six prochains mois, signale Jones à l’administration, elle va devoir se retirer du service actif. Pour raisons de santé. Est-ce qu’on peut juste viser le certificat médical, valider sa demande, et ne pas poser de questions… Non, évidemment, non.  
Quand un agent féminin fait une demande pareille, les rumeurs vont aussitôt bon train. Un certain Numéro Treize doit avoir bien de la chance, s’imagine-t-on.

Jamais rumeurs ne lui ont fait plus mal, mais elle doit préserver son énergie pour… la suite. Agent « féminin » ?  
Elle n’a déjà plus de ventre. Au tour de la poitrine et des cheveux…


End file.
